1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapid technological development in electronics and information industries, such as widespread integration of semiconductors and high speed circulation of information, and also due to user demand for high quality services, various electronics industries are being integrated, such as industries in the fields of home appliances, portable computers, and mobile devices, industries that have also been independently developed. Thus, recently, there has been much overlap between various electronics industries.
In line with this technological trend, flat display panels that have previously been applied to small-sized mobile devices are now being developed to be applied to large-sized electronic home appliances, such as TVs. In addition, technologies for satisfying various user demands, such as making a display apparatus capable of flexibly bending, are being developed.